I love the Whole World
by angietheunicorn
Summary: songifc. extreamly bored meets extream writers'block to yeild...this...and the cullens and company go to SPACE! lols. really random. go see the movie on youtube!


**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**Ok, so this just really was comic relief. I was not smoking, doing drugs, or on crack when this was written, no matter how much it seems it was.**

**Enjoy it.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Somewhere, up in space, a small fleet of astronauts hovered, staring at the beautiful earth. The sun was making the emerald, brown and blues shimmer and intensify.

"Edward, how did you manage to bribe N.A.S.A. to let us up here?" Bella asked Edward, her voice cracking a little over the radio she had in her astronaut helmet. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell by her breathing that she was in awe.

"Money. And I had to take a course, and I had to turn up the dazzle." He said, and she sighed. She just watched the clouds, puffy, white splotches, ease around the earth slowly.

The rest of the Cullens were around them, as well as some people that Edward had brought with them. Mike and Tyler were watching too. Mr. Banner was talking over with Mrs. Cope.

Emmet floated over by Mike. They were quiet for a minute

"Never gets old, huh?" Emmett asked, his voice sounding awed and amazed

"Nope." Mike answered

"Kinda makes you wanna…" Emmett prompted, cracking a grin

"Break into song?" Mike provided, also grinning.

"Yup." Emmet said, and then they looked back to the earth. They smacked fists friendly. Soon, they heard a piano solo. They looked over to Alice, who was listening to her iPod in her space suit. She grinned at them.

"_I love the mountains_." Emmett started after a moment of silence. The others were watching them. He parted his arms, like he was scattering seeds.

"_I love the clear blue skies_." Mike went on

"_I love big bridges_." Emmet added, smiling.

"_I love when great whites fly_." Mike countered.

They looked at each other.

"_I love the whole world, and all its sights and sounds_." They sang, in unison. Then they smiled.  
"_Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da. Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_" they sang.

Emmet opened his mouth, but was cut off by Esme.

"_I love the oceans_."

Then Tyler joined in.

"_I love really dirty things_."

"_I love to go fast!_" Edward added in, smiling

"_I love Egyptian kings_!" Angela added, startling everybody. She looked down.

"_I love the whole world, and all its craziness_." They sang, in unison.

"_Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da. Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_" the chorus rang out.

Emmet was about to open his mouth up when he was interrupted by Jasper. All along, the piano music was playing from Alice's side of the radio.

" _I love tornadoes_."

"_ I love arachnids_" Eric added

"_I love hot magma_!" Mr. Banner replied, and they looked at him.

"_I love the giant squids_!" Mrs. Cope added in.

"_I love the whole world! It's such a brilliant place_." Bella sang.

"_Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da. Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_"

Somehow, they all managed to harmonize

"_Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da. Boom-dee-ah-da, boom-dee-ah-da_"

The piano went on for a couple more counts, and then it ended.

There was silence for a minute.

Then Edward turned to Alice.

"So that why you wanted me to help you with the piano part." He said, and she smiled, nodding.

"Did anyone else find that really weird?" Bella asked.

"Yup. But don't worry, Bella, it's a dream." Edward said, grinning.

"How can you tell?" she asked him

"Because, Bella, in real life, I would be wearing pants in my space suit." Emmett provided, and everyone turned to look at him. He looked unabashed.

"Ok….." Bella said a little unnerved.

Edward turned to her.

"Bella…" he said, and she looked at him.

Then everything changed colors.

She opened her eyes, and she was lying in her bed, Edward's arms wrapped around her.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward asked, grinning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

She yawned.

"I love the whole world, it's such a brilliant place?" he asked her, and she blushed.

He laughed, and then said,

"What did you dream about?" he asked her.

"Where to start?" she asked him, smiling.

"Start from the beginning." He said.

So she did, and with a little dazzle, she sang what she remembered.

Soon afterwards, Bella left to go get ready for school.

Edward was sitting on her bed, and he was bored. He tapped his fingers and started humming.

He smiled when he realized he was humming, 'Boom-Dee-ah-da, Boom-dee-ah-da, BOOM-Dee-ah-da. Boom-dee-ah-da

He smiled softly, shook his head, and followed Bella as she left the bathroom to go down the stairs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Ok, so, mving on………. Review? Even if you just want to say' O-M-C!! I effing LOVE that commercial.'**

**Btw, that was 'I love the whole world' go watch it, it's on YouTube, the first one you see, I think…..**


End file.
